I'd wipe away all of your tears
by ELLYNARA3
Summary: The evolution of Izuku Midorya and Katsuki Bakagou's relationship from childhood friends, to being bullied, to being heroes together, to apologising and trying to fix their friendship.


**I'd wipe away all of your tears**

* * *

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

* * *

Age 18

Izuku curled into a ball as tears rolled down his face. Even after so many years his presence still lingered and reminded him of all the pain. Even after suppressing every childhood memory, he still creeped back into his thoughts, Bakugou just wouldn't leave him alone. Even in his thoughts.

* * *

 _These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

* * *

Age 25

Even after all these years of learning to work together they still didn't really get along. Past wounds never healed and there was just too much history that time cannot erase.

* * *

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

* * *

Age 13

Izuku wiped away all of his own tears and tried to forgive and befriend Bakugou, reaching for his hand but never touching, he was fairly sure that his ex best friend still had a part of his heart that he'd never get back.

* * *

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

* * *

Age 6

Izuku used to be captivated by Bakugou's hand explosions and couldn't wait to get his quirk. Then he found out that he was quirkless and the world he'd imagined came crumbling down. And Bakugou left him in that world now teasing him for being left behind. 'Quirkless nobody.' Was among the insults. Now once pleasant dreams of playing with his best friend turned to nightmares of beatings, teasing and more. Bakugou's voice polluted his thoughts.

* * *

 _These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

* * *

Age 27

Izuku was surprised when Bakugou came over to him after a battle with a villain, both of them battered and bruised, Izuku already knew that some of his cuts would scar. He was even more startled when Bakugou started saying this, "I'm sorry for being an asshole to you for all these years." He muttered, not looking at Izuku as he said it.

Izuku stared at him with wide eyes before tears started to fall and Bakugou looked up finally. "God damn it shitty Deku, I didn't mean to make you fucking cry!" He grumbled and took out a surprisingly still clean cloth to wipe away all of his tears.

"Sorry." Izuku mumbled, "Just never expected you to apologize." He said with a small smile.

* * *

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

* * *

Age 27

To say that Bakugou and Izuku tried to fix what had happened between them was an understatement. They both tried as hard as they could, talking about what had happened and the motives behind everything, jealousy that Izuku would be a better hero even without a quirk since he had all those hero qualities, anger that Izuku had gotten into UA to and had apparently been 'hiding' his quirk, worry that despite being angry and jealous still got to Bakugou every time cause he didn't want his Deku hurt, frustration cause Bakugou actually really liked Izuku and wouldn't accept it so that fueled his bullying for so many years.

Izuku listened and took Bakugou's hand for the first time since they were kids and mumbled, "I forgive you but... It may take some time and effort to get used to actually talking and not being scared of you."

"I'm sorry." Bakugou muttered wondering how this small, bullied boy could be so forgiving... To an asshole like him.

"It'll be okay Kacchan." Izuku said with his bright 1000 watt smile.

* * *

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _You still have all of me, me, me_


End file.
